iMasquerade
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: The Masquerade Dance comes to Ridgeway High! Everyone is getting asked out by a mask in their locker. When Sam gets the secret admirer that she has been dreaming of...can she handle who her prince is? And, who is he?


Carly

….

I walk over to my locker passing the Masquerade poster. The big masquerade is this friday. Anyone who's anyone is going. The cute thing is how everyone is getting asked out. You put their masks in their lockers with your name on it. Boys are asking out the girls! Oh yeah! I open my locker and a gold mask falls out on to the floor. I pick it up lightly and pass my finger on the trim on the edge. I flip it over and on the black fabric in silver sharpie says,

" Nate." I say to my self. Oh, my, GOD! I squeal lightly jumping up and down. Everyone in the hallway looks at me weirdly.

" Well, someone's hyper." I hear Sam say. I turn around and hug her. " And huggish." Sam adds. I let go of Sam.

" What is it?" Sam asks.

" I got asked out by Nate for to the masquerade ball!" I reply happily.

" OMG! No way!"

" Yeah way!" I'm about to scream but Sam puts her hand over my mouth.

" No screaming." Sam says. I nod my head in agreement. Sam goes to her locker.

" So how about you?" I ask. Sam leans against the locker.

" Carly, you know by now. I don't do school dances." Sam replies crossing her arms. I look at her in disappointment.

" But you have to go! For me!" I say taking her hand.

" No!" Sam begs.

" No!" Freddie says mocking Sam's words. I smile and Freddie puts his hand on the locker over Sam's shoulder. Practically leaning over her.

" What's it now?" Freddie asks.

" Sam won't go to the masquerade ball." I reply.

" So? The last time you forced Sam to a dance she ended up almost going out with Gibby." Freddie says.

" Thank you! Exactly my point!" Sam says looking at Freddie.

" So if a guy asks you out that turns out to be your dream guy? You will go?" I ask Sam.

" Yeah, I hope he's one of those mysterious guys and will go all secret admirer on me." Sam says.

" I swear your perfect guy changes every month." I say.

" So because I dated the junior with the eagle tattoo doesn't means I like bad boys." Sam says.

" Didn't he also have his lip pierced?" Freddie asks.

" Yeah, and how about the sophomore with the eye shadow and the beard?" I ask.

" He said he was a senior! Just drop it!" Sam yells. I roll my eyes. The bell rings.

" Don't you need your english book?" Freddie asks before we walk away.

" Freddie, you should know by now, english class is nap class." Sam says. Freddie smirks and we head off to class. During class I look over to Freddie who has locked his eyes on the clock and tapping his pencil rapidly. It was strange cause he as never been like this.

Sam

…..

I hear the frantic tapping from Freddie's pencil. I turn my head and look at him. He drops his pencil and stares at me. I flash an awkward smile and turn my head around. Weird much? The bell rings and we head out of class. Carly and Freddie go to American History class when I have to go to Chemistry. I go to my locker and open it. What falls out of my locker made me so amazed. I bend down slowly and pick it up. It's was a white and light blue mask. It had a light silver trim with a dark blue coloring around the eyes that faded away into the light blue.

" Oh my god." I say to my self. I turn it around and it says, 'Admirer'. I smile happily. I slam my locker closed and head off to Chem. Next period was gym, where we were all back together. I walk into the girl's changing room and find Carly. I find her talking with other girls about her mask.

" Carly!" I yell.

" Hey Sam! What is it?" Carly asks. I hold up my mask.

" Oh my god! You got asked out!"

" Yeah! Read the back." Carly flips it over.

" Oooo a secret admirer." I smile.

" Put it in your backpack. We have to get to the gym before Mr. Garrsion comes into the changing room again." I stuff my things and put on our school gym uniform. Colors of the american flag. Can they get more american? I pull my hair up in a high pony tail. We walk out into the gym and I see Freddie. His gym shirt showed off his newly bound muscles too much. I found my self looking at him more. Freddie notices me and smiles. I smile.

" Today we're playing hockey. Grab a stick and split into two teams." Mr. Garrison says. I grab a blue stick along with Freddie. We take our places and Mr. Garrison blows the whistle. The game starts. It was really intense. Goal after goal. Then, when I wasn't looking someone on the orange team accidentally hit the puck to hard and it chucked at my head. I loose my balance and fall on my back.

" Sam!" I hear Freddie yell. The next thing I know Freddie is holding my head and kneeling next to me.

" Are you okay?" Freddie asks.

" Masquerade admirer." I say with Freddie leaning his head down at me as my world going black. I don't know how long I was asleep but I woke up to find my self in the nurse's office. I look over to my right and see Freddie.

" So, you got a mask?" He asks.

" Yeah." I say lifting my head but Freddie pushes my head back on to the pillow.

" You can't lift your head. Mark Paley hit your head really hard. I had to preform CPR on you." Freddie says. I eyes enlarge and I pass my fingers over my lips. Oh wow.

" I see that your up Miss Puckett." Nurse Kim says. " Freddie, you can return to class. Sam, you'll be okay to leave in an hour." She adds.

" Okay." I say. I watch Freddie leave the room. After an hour of nothing, I finally go to the locker room and get out of my gym clothes. I take my backpack and check that the mask is still there. It is. I head out and go to my locker to get my emergency fat-cake. A letter falls out on to the floor as I open my locker. I pick it up and it reads,

_Blue has always brought out your eyes. Your deep blue eyes. You are my princess and I'll be your prince. You'll find me. At the garden at nine sharp. _

_S.A._

This secret admirer is one deep guy.

" Feeling better?" Carly asks coming up to me.

" Yeah." I reply.

" You know Freddie gave you CPR."

" I know." I say.

" So what dress are you gonna wear?" Carly asks.

" That's where I need your expertise." I say grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the school doors. We head to the mall. Carly drags me into the prom store.

" Why are we in here?" I groan.

" It's a masquerade. Everyone is going to be in big pouffy dresses. Look," Carly says pointing. " Wendy and Malika are here." She adds. I moan. She pulls me into the dressing room and throws dresses at me. I try on five dresses until I finally agree with one. I light baby blue one. Strapless, a small jeweled trim on the top. It poufs out from the corset.

" You look like Hilary Duff." Carly says when I walk out of the dressing room.

" Well, I do feel like Cinderella." I say smiling twirling around.

" And the good news is that, it's only hundred and twenty bucks because Sacko's sister works here!"

" Did I ever mention I love you?" I ask.

" You have many a times." Carly says. We buy the dress and head back to her place. We walk in to see the guy's helping Spencer with a sculpture.

" What are you making?" Carly asks putting down her shopping bag.

" I need to make a giant heart sculpture for this wedding for an artist. I called Freddie and Gibby to help me get the letters on it." Spencer replies.

" Of course." I say putting my bag down on the couch.

" So where you guys?" Freddie asks.

" Shopping." I reply.

" Did you almost die?"

" I think I already did." I say. Freddie chuckles.

Friday; Carly

…

" Sam! Sam! Sam! Get down here!" I yell from the bottom of the stairs. I stand in my heart bust long tight gold dress. I had put my hair up in a messy bun with strains of my hair falling out in front of my face. I put the mask on.

" Sam!" I yell again.

" Hold on!" Sam yells back down. I roll my eyes. I pull out my phone out of little purse. I look at it. No new messages from Freddie! Ugh!

" Where are you Freddie?" I ask to my self. I turn around and see Sam standing on the landing. Oh my gosh.

" You look amazing." I say.

" I know." Sam says smiling. Her hair is in a loose side pony tail. She puts on her mask.

" Where's Frederly?" She asks.

" I don't know. He hasn't texted me back!"

" Don't sweat it. He must have a date he has to meet."

" But he never mentioned he had a date."

" And he never had mentioned blondes turn him on until I jumped on him and he got a boner."

" Can you please drop that." I say closing my eyes.

" Well at least you didn't have to feel it." I get chills down my spine. I take her hand and pull her out the door. We take a cab to school and head into the gym. Everyone was in masks and all dressed up. I felt like that Gossip Girl episode. I was Blair and Sam was Serena but I wasn't mad at her. I look over to Sam. Her mouth was open and amazed.

" Sam?" I ask. Sam doesn't reply. " Sam?"

" Sorry. I'm just amazed." Sam says dumbfounded.

" Okay."

" What time is it?"

" Two minutes to nine."

" I have to go." Sam says looking at me.

" Okay." I say. I watch Sam lift her dress and walk out of the gym.

Prince

…

I sit in the tree and look around. I feel like Edward Cullen. I hear a door open. I look to my left and see her. Her face glistening of blue and rose cheeks. I see the top of her blonde hair. I smile and come down from the tree. I look at her from the back.

" Samantha." I say in my deep voice. She turns around and smiles. She was checking me out in gray Marie Antoinette attire. My black mask over my face. She was speechless.

" You look, amazing." I say in my deep voice again.

" Thank you." She says hesitatingly. She fiddles with her hair. I take a step closer and cup her cheek. I look into her blue eyes.

" You are a very beautiful girl." I say. She breathe heavily.

" I just want to let you know, no one has ever done this for me and that I think I am completely in love with you. And I don't normally say this."

" I know. Your a girl not that many true loves." I look into her eyes. " I see you with idiots who only break your heart. I see you shed tears from your deep blue eyes. I want to change your life."

" Change my life." She grabs my face and kisses me passionately. I kiss her back and hold her face. We slam against the school wall. We kiss ruffly and passionately. We start to go insane. Like, physically insane.

" I fucking want you." Sam says pressing her forehead against mine.

" I thought you'll never ask." I say panting. I take her hand into the school. We go to the teacher's lounge. I pick her up and put her on the table.

" Holy Jesus Christ." She says. She un-buttons my shirt and I help her. " Stupid buttons." She mumbles. We finally get off my shirt and she takes off my under shirt. She unzips her dress and let's it fall in the front revealing her white strapless bra. I hold her boobs. She gasps. I start to undo my pants. She takes off her mask and takes out her hair. She looks at me weirdly.

" What is it?" I ask with my deep voice that I have used the whole night.

" It's just that you have the same mark on your upper right shoulder as a friend of mine. He got stabbed in the shoulder by Ginger Fox." Sam says. She traces her fingers over the scars. She looks at it closely. Please don't remind you of a certain kitchen utensil.

" Oh my god." She says under her breathe. Oh no. She looks me in the eyes and rips off my mask.

" Freddie?" She exclaims.

Freddie

…

" Hey." I say smiling stupidly. Sam looks at me in disgust and slaps me. I bite my lip. " I had that coming."

" How could you? How could you? To me!" She yells.

" Sam, let me explain." I say.

" Explain what? The fact you almost thrusted your penis into my vagina making me a woman. Making your sexual fantasy come true."

" No not that. Not that at all." I see Sam's eyes start to tear up as she looks at me.

" Those were all lies. In the garden."

" Those we're not lies." I say holding her face. She grabs my hands and pulls them off your face.

" Don't touch me." She fixes her dress and gets off the table. She heads out the door and looks at me.

" You know, throughout all my heartbreaks, I never thought I would cry over an idiot. I was wrong." She breaks down crying and runs out. I put back on my shirt and mask. I walk out of the lounge and look around the school for Sam. I call out her name. I run around and find my self in the gym with everybody else. I walk around a gold girl, a red girl, and so many other bright colored girls. It was then I was standing in the middle of the dance floor with the disco-ball over my head. I turn to my right and see Sam standing besides me. Her mask was over her hair and her hair was flowing down on to her shoulders.

" Why did you follow me?" Sam asks crossing her arms. I look into her eyes.

" Your no sexual fantasy Sam." I breathe. " Your the reason I want to live. I see your smile every single day and I question why. Why are you always heart broken? Why are you this mean tough girl when you have this adorable closet poet side?" I lift up her chin. " Why aren't you with a guy like me?" Her lips quiver and I see her eyes welling up.

" Because, I don't believe in true love." She says.

" Well, you don't have to believe it with me." I say. Sam smiles. She takes off my mask and I take off her's. I hold her face and get mesmerized in her eyes.

" I want to be your princess, if you'll be my prince." Sam says.

" I thought you'll never ask." I say. I lean in and kiss her passionately. My fingers intertwine in her hair. She grips the back of my head. I hear the new love song by David Archuleta playing. We end the kiss and look into each other's eyes. I put my hands on her waist and she wraps her arms around my neck.

" Your such a hopeless romantic." Sam says looking up at me. She gives me a peck on the lips.

" Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson are kissing!" Someone says. Everyone stops dancing and looks at us.

" This is way weirder than me catching Carly and Gibby making out." Wendy says pulling off her mask.


End file.
